The present invention relates to a method for storing, transporting and transferring production goods, such as tools, workpieces and other parts, in which the part or parts is or are stored in a parts holder or container, two or more such holders or containers being received in a support member, as well as to an apparatus for performing the method. The term "production goods" can be understood as material parts in the widest sense in connection with which the aforementioned method and apparatus can be used.
Various methods and apparatuses for storing, transporting and transferring production goods are known. In general, such methods and apparatuses are adapted to specific plants and production systems and are consequently not universally usable.
Numerous attempts have been made to develop such methods and apparatuses, which can be integrated into different plants.
An apparatus for storing, transporting and transferring production goods is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,058), in which frame-like support members are used, on which the parts are held in positively engaged manner by means of parts holders. The spacings and arrangement of the parts can be varied. Although several parts holders can be combined into transportation units, which can be manipulated by means of various conveying technologies, such as, for example, fork-lift trucks, roller conveyors, etc., and are readily accessible for manual transfer, this still cannot insure automatic operation, for example, in conjunction with robots and insertion and removal means.